Marley and Roxanne 2
by WitChan
Summary: MarleyxRoxanne part 2.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a beautiful morning in Sinnoh, a Goth named Marley woke up after a long slumber, turning her attention to her love one as she smiled. That love one was Roxanne. The two first met each other in an alley a few months ago, thanks to Marley's crying that Roxanne was hearing. Then, they learned from each other that their ex-girlfriends cheated on them and it broke their hearts, especially Marley's. But the next day, they began a romantic relationship, which sets a whole new chapter between the two.

Anyway, Marley shook Roxanne's shoulder a little, waking her up as Roxanne opened her eyes. "Morning, love," Marley said.

"Morning, sexy," Roxanne said, smiling too as she got up.

"Let's wash our faces and eat breakfast before we get started," Marley said.

"Okay, sexy," Roxanne said.

After an hour, Marley and Roxanne returned to their room before climbing on the bed. Then, Roxanne laid on it as Marley got on top of her, spreading her legs as she touched Marley's cunt with her lips. Sticking her tongue out, Marley pushed her tongue deep inside Roxanne's cunt as she began licking it, moaning as Roxanne's licked hers.

Roxanne moaned too as she grabbed Marley's ass, enjoying the taste of Marley's cunt as well as the incredible feeling from hers. Licking Roxanne's cunt wasn't the only thing Marley was doing as she thrust Roxanne's anus in and out with two of her fingers. Roxanne returned the favor as she did Marley's anus as well.

Almost every morning, they do this, especially after washing their faces and eating breakfast. They do other things following their 69ing. The exciting thing about this is that they'll reach their climax at the same time and they can't wait for it to happen.

Many licks later, the girls reached their orgasm as their love juices squirted out their cunts; Marley rolled off Roxanne as the two calmed down. After calming down, Roxanne sat on the bed as Marley crawling on her to get spanked.

With that said, Roxanne slapped Marley's ass as Marley gasped happily, doing it again and again. "Oh, yeah... Make it red..." Marley begged.

Spanking was Roxanne's deep fetish. Everyday, she sees kids getting spanked by their parents and teachers when she was a little kid and she couldn't lay her eyes off it, especially if a female adult did it to a little girl. She even caused trouble in front of her female teachers and her mom so she can get spanked by them.

She didn't see most of it nor get in trouble on purpose when she got older, but when she and Winona started a lesbian relationship, she was spanking Winona's ass like crazy and Winona loved it. It lasted everyday, until Winona broke her heart.

Now that she's in a new relationship, she can spank Marley's ass as much as she want. Like Winona, Marley loved getting spanked, also willing to endure it as long as possible. Most people would agree that spanking is arguably one of the strangest fetish's ever, but it'll always stay in Roxanne forever, regardless if people criticize or insult it.

Ten minutes later, Marley told Roxanne to end her spanking and she did. Again, Marley calmed down as Roxanne watched. After that, Marley got out of the bed to go under it, pulling something out so she and Roxanne can have fun with it. Then, she returned to Roxanne with a strap-on, giving it to her before doing a doggy-style position.

"Fuck me in the ass, baby," Marley requested.

"As you wish, love," Roxanne accepted, putting the strapon in as Marley wiggled her ass to tease the Hoennian.

After putting it on, she slapped Marley's waists with her hands, plunging the dildo deep inside Marley's ass as she began moving her hips. Marley moaned as Roxanne was making grunting sounds, squeezing the blanket with her hands to hold on even better.

Getting anal fucked from Roxanne was common during their relationship. However, she rarely asks Roxanne to fuck her pussy. During her time with Caitlin, she always get finger fucked in the ass, due to Caitlin's strong dislike of strapons, dildos, and vibrators.

"Please go faster, Roxanne..." Marley said.

Doing as told, Roxanne moved her hips faster, tearing Marley's ass apart as Marley was squeezing the blankets harder. Marley dripped a few tears outside her eyes, but it was worth it. It happened before, after the beginning of her relationship with Roxanne, but she won't mind letting it happen again.

More minutes later, Marley told Roxanne to stop fucking her in the ass and Roxanne did as she ended her thrusting. "Fuck, that was fun..." Marley said, trying to calm down once again.

"Indeed..." Roxanne agreed, calming down too as the two laid on each other.

"Let's take a break first, then I'll fuck your brains out..." Marley said.

"Okay..." Roxanne said.

An hour later, the girls got off each other as Roxanne removed the strapon off her, handing it to Marley as she laid back down. While doing so, she spread her legs as Marley put the strapon on. Then, she put the dildo inside Roxanne's cunt before thrusting it.

"That's right, Marley. Fuck that dirty cunt of mine. Fuck it good," Roxanne said, moaning as her breasts were moving in each thrust, looking all excited.

Marley continued thrusting Roxanne's cunt as she laid on top of her, using her lips to touch Roxanne's as Roxanne put her hands behind Marley's neck. Then, they briefly guided each other's tongues for a french-kiss, swirling on one another as Roxanne wrapped her legs behind Marley's back.

Their french-kissing suddenly got intense as Marley moved faster, trying to make Roxanne reach her climax again. Roxanne loved this too, but anything that involves spanking was ten times better.

After more thrusts, Roxanne reached an orgasm as she and Marley broke their kiss. Then, Marley moved away from Roxanne as she put the strapon back under the bed.

After returning to Roxanne again, Marley said, "Love you, babe."

"Love you too, sweetheart," Roxanne said.

Instead of doing anything else, the girls laid next to each other for a nap.

The End


End file.
